Lee's Idea
by Crazy Chick 74
Summary: A sequel to Strangers - which picks up from the end of that story. You may want to read that story first. Lee makes a suggestion to Kara.


**So here you go; a follow up story to Strangers. If you've read that, you'll remember that it ended with Kara suggesting Lee came up with the next suggestion. So here it is... and I'm pretty sure a lot of you may jump to the wrong conclusion as to what it is... but bear with me and keep reading. Please. I hope you enjoy.**

**Lee's Idea.**

"You want me to what?"

Lee stared at her; letting her take in the words he'd just said to her. He hoped she would come round to his idea; after all it was his turn to come up with something for them to try. She'd told him so the last time just one week earlier; after they'd met and pretended not to know each other. "You told me it was my turn to come up with a scenario."

"But this. Really?"

Lee couldn't look at her any longer and he rose from his seat; taking their cups over to the counter and paying the bill. As they walked from the café he was quiet and he could tell Kara thought he was upset about it. "If you don't want to; it's okay. I'll give it some more thought and come up with something else."

"This is really what you want, isn't it?" He couldn't speak; scared to admit to her how much the thought of this turned him on. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her, "Isn't it?" she whispered; staring into his eyes; as much as he tried to turn them away from her. He nodded slightly and then shut his eyes; not wanting to see the rejection on her face. "If this is really what you want to do, then we'll give it a go."

"Are you sure?" he said.

"I'd do anything for you, Lee. You know that. Just give me a few days to get myself prepared for this, okay?"

"I love you, Kara Thrace." He said softly before kissing her tenderly.

"It's because I love you so much that I'm willing to give this a try. I wouldn't even think about doing this for anyone else, Lee."

"That actually makes me feel a little better." He said smiling at her crookedly.

They walked back to Kara's apartment and nothing more was said about it for a couple of days. Lee began to wonder if she'd forgotten all about it but he daren't mention it again. He didn't want her to think he was desperate; part of him was though; part of him wanted her to want this as much as he did.

****

By the end of the week Lee was on tenterhooks; his nerves frazzled by the anticipation and he was barely holding it together. He wasn't sleeping very well; even when he stayed over at Kara's and she usually wore him out enough to force sleep upon him. She was like the human dynamo and she brought things out in him that he'd never experienced with anyone else. She must've noticed how distracted he was but didn't comment on it. This morning he moved around her kitchen smoothly and began to prepare breakfast; placing it on a tray and carrying it into her room. He placed it on the bed beside her and leant forward to kiss her softly on the lips. "Breakfast's ready." She smiled against his mouth and her hand reached up to wind around his neck; pulling him closer to her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked softly.

"I've no idea." He said; a smirk on his face. It wasn't so much what she'd done to deserve him but more a case of the reverse. He was so much in her debt; he knew exactly what she'd done for him since they'd got together. It was obvious. She made him live; stopped him from having to just think about getting through War College and progressing his career. She made things easier for him to cope with.

She pulled away from him and he watched as she began to tuck into the simple breakfast. Lee's repertoire wasn't huge but what he did cook; he cooked well. And Kara always loved the food he made for her. She tore one of the cakes in half and fed it to him; her fingers slipping between his lips so he could lick them clean for her. "Amazing as usual, Lee Adama." She said as she finished. "I'd better get ready for class," she said; throwing back the covers and walking across the room; seemingly ignorant of the fact she was naked. "Do you have any classes today?" she asked.

"Just a strategic planning tutorial after lunch."

"Fancy joining me for a shower?" Her smile was bright and of course he couldn't say no. Saying no just wasn't an option with Kara Thrace. Lee walked across the room; marveling at the sway of her hips as she moved in front of him. She knew exactly what she was doing to him; she always did.

The water was barely warm before she was kissing him; her hands sweeping through his hair and she deepened the kiss quickly. "What's the rush, Kara?"

"There's no rush. I just need you in me… now." As usual her words had an effect on him and as her fingers circled him he knew she would soon get her wish. He leant back against the cold tiles behind him and closed his eyes as her hand began to move on him. He felt her kiss his chest and then gradually work lower. He smiled as her lips wrapped around his cock; this wasn't what he'd been expecting but if this was how she wanted him in her; who was he to argue with her?

Sparks seemed to go through his body as she slowly worked his length; taking him a little deeper each time. Her mouth felt hot around his shaft; it felt like he was on fire and the rest of him was weak as all his energy flooded towards his arousal. The tiles behind him were a welcome relief as her fingers grazed the balls between his legs and he lifted his arms above his head and grabbed hold of the screens around them; hoping more than anything he wouldn't break them.

She had his whole length in her mouth now and he could feel his tip brushing against the back of her throat. He hadn't even realized this was what he needed but Kara seemed to know him better than he even knew himself most of the time. She pulled him from her mouth slowly and sucked on the tip; her hand resuming its motion on the rest of his length. His desire was increasing further and Lee hadn't thought that was possible but then he shouldn't be surprised; anything was possible when it came to Kara.

The water was virtually cold now and Lee needed another break from the heat Kara was generating so he leant his head forward directly into the spray of water; it was very welcome and he sighed as he felt it cool even further as it beat down on the back of his head. His movement redirected the water from the fixture and apparently it now fell on Kara's head and she hummed around his cock as the cold water hit her. Lee felt his cock begin to tighten and he knew he was going to come. Kara seemed to sense the change in him and she slid him further into her mouth; her fingers pressing against the base. Her head moved on him faster now as she felt him get closer to the moment they both sought. Lee released one of his hands and moved it to the back of her head; slipping it slightly lower so he could caress the back of her neck and hairline.

Her mouth slowed again as his hand touched her skin and Lee knew she was dragging out the moment a little longer; unfortunately Lee's body seemed to be co-operating with her request despite his brain screaming for release. She seemed to pause slightly as she swallowed him again and just when he thought his body would do as he asked she moved again; teasing him a little longer. When he didn't think he could take much more Kara pulled him from her mouth again; brushing her tongue across the tip before sucking on him hard. Lee felt the explosion begin deep within his body and his legs almost gave out as he felt her swallow his juices; her tongue brushing around the head and her mouth still sucking on him. Her hand was wrapped around his length now and she was trying to eke as much out of him with each stroke of her hand. His breaths were coming in gasps and his vision was fuzzy for several minutes as she finally pulled him from her mouth; taking some soap in her hands and washing him gently. She worked in silence; moving further up his body; unaware of Lee's inability to move. He was vaguely coherent enough to move as her hands tried to turn his body so he now faced the wall; although he had to lean against it heavily. She was standing behind him now and as she massaged his shoulders Lee sighed in bliss. After she'd finished working on each knot she located, she placed a gentle kiss on his skin; Lee could feel his length already beginning to harden and he couldn't believe he was nearly ready for round two; he was still recovering from the first one.

She was kissing his shoulder repeatedly now and he was finding it very distracting; even as her hands caressed the curve of his ass. Nevertheless his focus shifted entirely as he felt her finger slip between the cheeks of his ass and brush across the puckered entrance. He froze instantly and she stilled too; waiting for him to react to what she'd just done. He forced his body to relax and when her finger moved again he barely reacted at all. Lee felt her smile against his shoulder and as she pushed the tip of one into his body a hiss escaped his mouth; feeling his cock throb in reaction to what she'd done. Her lips brushed against his neck and then her teeth as she pushed a little deeper. This wasn't what he'd expected her to do and yet as she pulled out and then back in again his cock was now painfully erect; pressed between his body and the cold tile he was facing.

He sighed her name over and over and he knew he needed to change their position soon; before he was unable to move again. He froze again and she pulled her hand from his body; knowing he was signaling he'd had enough. Lee was aware of her turning away from him and beginning to wash her own body under the freezing cold water; not that the temperature seemed to have any impact of her. He turned his back to the wall again and leaned against it as he watched her; his hand moving slowly up and down his length as he readied himself. As the last of the soap was washed from her body he made his move. He reached for the controls and turned the water off; knowing the cold water would only have a detrimental effect on his body. He moved two steps forward and stood behind her. "You've been a very bad girl," he whispered; hearing her moan softly as he spoke. "You deserve to be punished." She squirmed in front of him and he fought down the smile that threatened to break across his face. "Do you want to be punished, Kara?"

"Yes…" she whispered.

"How much do you deserve to be punished?" he said throatily.

"A lot." She sighed; her head falling back on his shoulder as he took the last step forward so he was right behind her.

He closed his eyes as he saw the way she was reacting. This was what he'd wanted; it wasn't how he was expecting it to play out but then Kara always did have her own way of doing things. However it came about she seemed as into this as he'd hoped she would be. When he first suggested his idea to her he doubted she would ever agree to it but she did appear to be enjoying the idea of it. His eyes opened and as he pressed his lips to her shoulder he let his eyes drift down her body. Her nipples were hard nubs that he longed to touch; a little lower and he saw her hand touching her clit; circling it and brushing it determinedly. "You might want to stop that, Kara, unless you want more punishment." He murmured; smiling internally as he saw her whip her hand away from her body. "Let's take this to the bedroom," he said softly; feeling her head nod against his shoulder. He moved fast and picked her up; bridal style; in his arms; ignoring the shriek from her as he swept out of the room.

"What are you doing, Lee?" she gasped.

"Soon, I will be punishing you for being a very bad girl." She stopped fighting him as he walked over to her bed; dropping her to the mattress from some height.

He moved around the bed; staring at her as she followed his movements. The tray was lifted from the bed as she sat and watched him move. He turned back and a ray of sun shone into the room; lighting her beauty before him; the water still glistening on her body. He realized he probably looked the same as she stared at him hotly; the heat of her gaze almost turning the moisture on his skin to steam. He walked back across the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look in the drawer." She said softly.

"What for?"

"I'm sure you'll work it out when you look. You'll probably need them if you're going to punish me properly."

He opened the drawer and found there was only one thing in it. His mind boggled as he pulled the lengths of material from it and then shut it again. She'd known what she was doing all along it seemed. "I don't think we'll be needing those for a while," he murmured as he placed them on the pillow he usually used. He paused for a second; was that disappointment he saw on her face? It couldn't be; she'd seemed so against this when he'd suggested it.

"What are you going to do then?" she asked; a slight moment of hesitation in her voice.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he stared at her; his eyes almost predatory as she squirmed where she sat. "Are you worried about what I'll do?"

"A little." She said softly.

"I don't bite," he said; smiling as he remembered a time she'd said the very same words to him, "Not unless you ask me to anyway."

She smiled at him. "What if I wanted you to?" she whispered; desire creeping into her voice.

"That doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me." He sighed, "I guess I should get on with it." He couldn't quite pull off the attempt at disinterest to what he was about to do.

"Please," a hint of begging in her voice that he definitely didn't imagine.

He turned his back to her; sitting square on the bed. "Come here." He said; leaving no doubt in his voice that she should even think about doing anything but obey him. She knelt beside him; resting her head on his shoulder. "What do parents do to children when they misbehave?" he asked; his hand brushing across the skin at the base of her back.

"Spank them," she whispered; her skin flushing at the thought.

"I guess that's where I should start then." He said. "Lie across my lap." He commanded; making sure she knew he wasn't angry with her; this was all for show. He held his breath once he'd spoke; knowing just how much he was asking of her and wondering if she would do as he asked. He didn't dare breathe again until she did as he requested; once she was lying across his lap; his cock pressing against her stomach as she knelt on the floor. His hand traced down the groove of her spine and he felt her shiver; he moved it lower still and cupped the curve of one cheek in his palm. He felt her body begin to relax against him and he knew it was time for him to start. He was sure she was holding her breath now and he hoped it was in anticipation. He knew enough about her past to know just what he was asking her to do. His hand moved to the other cheek and he allowed the tips of his fingers to graze her center as they moved; feeling how wet she was and knowing it had nothing to do with the shower they'd just taken. She didn't seem as opposed to this as he thought she would be.

He lifted his hand and felt her tense slightly before he brought it back down and slapped her skin slightly. Red flooded the skin at the impact and he repeated the action; his hand not hitting her hard enough to bruise her skin but definitely heating it slightly. After four or five strokes she was nowhere near as tense as she had been when he started and Lee knew he was doing okay. His hands caressed her cheeks again and she wriggled against him.

He did a quick successive three slaps across her ass and she murmured his name; longing clear in her voice. Lee could feel her excitement growing; her breasts were pressed against his thigh and he could feel her nipples hard little pebbles at the top of each peak. "I need more punishment, Lee." She whispered; again managing to surprise him.

His next slap was harder so he did only one; feeling her flinch slightly. Two lighter taps across each cheek and he could hear and feel her gasping; her breath tickling the side of his leg as her head hung lower. "You've been a very bad girl, Kara." he said; trying to keep the excitement from his voice. "Tell me how you think I should punish you."

"You should carry on doing what you're doing now, Lee." Her lips kissed the side of his knee and he frowned.

"You seem to be enjoying this punishment too much. Maybe I should go harder on you."

She froze slightly in his lap and when she spoke her voice was much quieter. "If that's what you think I deserve, you should do it, Lee."

While he didn't want her to dislike the experience; at the same time he wanted her to not underestimate him either. He was sure she would think he would go easy on her and while he would never think of hurting her; if he did this right it would be enjoyable for them both. He smacked her again; his hand slipping lower and slapping the skin at the top of her legs rather than her ass; he felt her body shift on his lap and he wondered if she was still wet. His fingers stroked her opening and he closed his eyes as he found her even wetter than before; she was enjoying this as much as he hoped she would.

Almost five minutes later her ass and the tops of her legs were red and there was a faint imprint of his hand on one of her cheeks; each slap had pressed her groin against his thigh and he knew she was very close to coming as her clit pressed against it each time. His own excitement had also escalated and Lee knew she would feel how aroused he was as his cock jutted into her stomach. He slapped her one last time and felt her tense and moan slightly as his hand marked the skin again. His hand settled on her ass and his fingers slipped into her wet channel; finding her very close to the edge. It didn't take very long at all for her to clench around him as she came; crying out his name and shivering on his lap as her peak ebbed through her body. Lee let her recover as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of her body; letting her orgasm wane but never completely die. He leant forward and kissed her back at the base of her neck. "You can get up now," he murmured as he stilled his hand.

She didn't move for a few seconds and then lifted herself from his lap; his hand slipping from her body that brought a sigh to her lips. She rose to her feet and then sat on his lap; wincing slightly as she did so; which sent a pulse of guilt through Lee. He stared at her face and the guilt grew as he saw tears on her cheeks. She must've noticed the look of dismay he was sure was on his face because her hand came up to caress his face. "Thank you." She whispered before kissing him passionately. His hand crept up her thigh and she opened her legs slightly so he could push his fingers back into her; both of them keen to restart the connection they had. The kiss quickly deepened and when he brushed his thumb across her clit she ripped her mouth from his and came again. He continued pleasuring her; wanting to give her a respite from the punishment for a little while and anyway he was enjoying this as much as she was. Well, okay, not quite as much but he was getting some enjoyment from it. His cock was very hard; almost painfully erect considering neither of them had consciously touched it for quite some time. He was just reacting to how she was reacting to him; his initial arousal caused by what she'd done earlier in the shower.

Her head was resting on his shoulder again now and her arms were wrapped around his waist. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "It didn't really hurt at all, Lee. I liked it. I would've stopped you if I hadn't liked it."

He mulled over what she'd said. "Do you think you deserve some more punishment?"

"I was a very bad girl. I'll take whatever punishment you think I deserve."

He smiled at her, "I don't think you'll find it too much to deal with." He whispered. He lifted her in his arms and got to his feet and then placed her on the bed. "Kneel on the bed; facing the pillows." He said softly. She silently did as he asked. He knelt behind her and she pressed her groin back against his cock causing him to smile. He reached forward and picked up the material he'd discarded earlier. He took one of her hands and tied her wrist to a metal bar of the headboard; loose enough that she could move it but tight enough that she couldn't get loose without a little effort. He did the same treatment to her other wrist; aware the whole time how she was watching him. He knew if he looked at her face it would be the undoing of him. "Is that too tight?" he whispered.

"It's fine." She said softly.

He moved again; moving back slightly so he could look her up and down. The skin of her ass still glowed from his earlier punishment but his guilt had gone slightly now that he knew she'd enjoyed it. "What do you want me to do?" He had no idea where to start.

She chuckled softly. "It's your punishment, Lee. Surely it's up to you."

Okay, if that was how she wanted it. He moved back towards her and took her hips in his hands. Gently he urged her backwards so she was leaning forwards a little; her head falling between her arms. He moved again and piled the pillows in front of her so she was supported. His hand reached for her chin and turned her face so he could kiss her. "Are you comfortable?" he asked her tenderly. She nodded and smiled at him; a slight sparkle to her eyes.

He moved back behind her and his hand stroked her ass softly; his fingers soon slipping back into her body. She was still wet and his hand moved easily in and out of her body. She was gasping each time he moved back into her and Lee couldn't help but anticipate it being his cock in her body. "Lee, I need you in me." She said, not for the first time that day.

He smiled. "It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I did what you asked now, would it?"

"Please…"

"Later. When I've finished making you suffer for what you did earlier."

She gasped as his thumb brushed her clit. "You'd enjoyed it, Lee. You can't tell me you didn't."

"You're right, I did enjoy it but it doesn't mean you don't deserve to be punished." His thumb circled around her clit and she squirmed against his hand. His hand stilled; he knew he needed to bring her to the brink of coming and then stop; her punishment would be not getting the high she wanted so badly. He had another idea and moved his hand from her. "How would you feel if I did the same thing to you?" he whispered; feeling her shiver against his chest as he leant forward to speak to her.

"I've no idea, Lee. Try it and we'll find out." His mouth was suddenly dry; he hadn't expected her to say that. She chuckled in front of him. "Have I just blown your mind?" she gasped.

He pulled away from her again and traced a hand down her spine; his finger continuing its path between her cheeks before pushing back into her wet channel. She sighed and Lee could've sworn he heard disappointment in the small sound. His hand moved faster as he tried to increase her excitement a little more. His hand was much wetter now and that was what he needed so he pulled from her again. He placed his finger at her other entrance and he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked; knowing he could never do anything she didn't want him to.

"No." It wasn't so much the answer that pleased him but her lack of hesitation. "Do it, Lee. It's only fair."

Slowly he pushed the tip of his finger into her; knowing the moisture from her body would make it a little easier. Her body was tight around him and he stopped when he saw her strain her arms. He kissed her shoulder blades, "I'll stop; it's okay."

"No, don't." she gasped.

"Are you sure?" She didn't answer him but moved so he went a little deeper; a sigh slipping from her mouth. He stroked her softly; not moving any deeper but moving in and out of her; feeling her body relax around him slightly. His other hand moved to her clit and he pressed on it hard; a scream ripping from her mouth as she came hard. He never could punish her properly he thought with a smile; but this was more than he could've hoped for when he suggested this.

He pulled his hand from her ass and then pushed the fingers of his other hand into her channel; the wetness having escalated; her body was still pulsing slightly as he pushed three digits into her; hearing her groaning slightly at the intrusion. It wouldn't be long before it was his cock in her; he knew that now; he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"Lee…" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Please. I need you."

"I'm glad about that. I need you too." He said; all thought of punishment gone from his mind. Any more delaying tactics would just be punishing them both now. His hands moved from her and he stroked his cock; feeling his own excitement increase as he touched it for the first time in such a long time. He stared at her as she shifted slightly on the bed before him; widening her legs and shifting her stance slightly so he had better access to her. There was still a faint mark on her ass when he spanked her earlier and he moved towards her; his cock in his hand. He pushed into her in one fluid movement; neither of them having time to breathe at all before his groin slammed against hers. She yelped slightly as he hit her skin and he was worried he'd hurt her too much. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be." She said; the emotion in her voice shaking him to the core.

His hands gripped her hips and he began to frantically pump in and out of her; his need to bring them both to peak overruling anything else in his head. He was working on automatic now and he could feel the tension in her body build. She was moving with him now; her hands gripping the headboard as she tried to increase the friction between them. "I love you, Kara Thrace," he said as his hand moved to her clit and he rubbed it hard.

As he expected she tightened around him and then she was screaming his name as she came; her body pulling him deeper into her. He pulled the cushions from beneath her and edged them forward a little; his hand pressed against her clit again and he felt her body creep back towards the summit. She rested her head against her hands as they gripped the headboard as he moved at a steady pace; his hands back on her hips; using them to help him move in and out of her. She was still moving; albeit at a slightly slower pace than he was; exhaustion beginning to take over her body. His groin met hers and he stopped briefly; her body calming slightly as they both took a minute. "Faster, Lee. Harder." There was a hint of desperation to her voice that made Lee react.

He started again and this time he set a punishing pace; the blood pumping through his body as he strived to make this what she needed. He could hear her breathing hard and felt her whole body shake each time he pushed back into her; his ass meeting hers harder each time. One hand slipped up her body and cupped the underside of her breast; his finger and thumb tweaking the still hard nipple. It was enough to push them both over the edge. Lee came harder than he could ever remember doing before; his cock throbbing hard within her; sending his seed shooting into her. When Kara came her body became a vice on his shaft that just seemed to lengthen his orgasm for him. She cried out his name again; quieter this time but with just as much emotion.

Lee knew he was on the verge of collapse but had the foresight to undo the restraints on her wrist and then pull her down on the mattress to lie beside him; his cock still buried in her. "I love you," he whispered; kissing her shoulder.

"I know you do, Lee. I've always known that. I love you too." She snuggled back into him; smiling slightly as she felt his cock react within her. "I'll admit that was pretty amazing, Lee."

"It was." He agreed. "Thank you." He added softly.

"What for?"

"Letting me have that. I know you weren't keen when I first suggested it."

"I wasn't but I'm glad I let you convince me. It was worth it."

****

When Lee woke Kara was already up and getting dressed; she saw him watching her and smiled at him brightly. "Took your time, Lee."

"What?" Sleep still dulling his senses.

"I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. I nearly had to leave without saying goodbye."

"It seems my timing is impeccable then. I'd hate to not get a chance to give you a reminder why you should come back."

"After this morning I need little reminder; I'm carrying them already." She said; a smile on her face.

"What reminders?"

"I may have a few new bruises." She said; a smile on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gods, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered.

"Hey, I'll have none of that. It's nothing I've not had before; it was just a more pleasurable way of getting them." She kissed him; brushing her tongue against his. "I'd better go. I have lectures to go to, even if you don't."

"I've got a tutorial." He said defensively.

"And I've got hours of boring classes to go to. I'll be back later." She whispered and walked towards the front door. "Oh, while I remember, there's some post for you on the side."

"For me? Why would there be post for me at your apartment?"

"I've no idea. Maybe someone used my address by accident." She blew him a kiss and left; a small smile on her face and a sparkle to her eyes that Lee found intoxicating. He closed his eyes after she'd gone and within minutes he was back asleep again.

THE END.

**A/N: So there you go. What did you think? Like - dislike? Let me know. While this may have seemed a little OOC for Lee, I didn't think it was that much of a leap for him to take. Let's face it, he's hardly whiter than white. And despite everything he asked of Kara; there were moments of tenderness and he didn't do anything she didn't want him to. Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I've left it open for another story to add to this... which I already have an idea about.**


End file.
